


Lawrence Oleander x Reader

by AshtonBoi



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonBoi/pseuds/AshtonBoi
Summary: Title says it all





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, and I apologize if it's horrible.~

You had met them at the bar, he lost his temper and here you were. Taped to a chair in an apartment filled with plants. Your back ached and you had no intentions of moving willingly. Lawrence was asleep and you knew very well that trying to escape would just result in more pain or even death. Though sometimes death wasn't that bad of an option, you would think. Lawrence tossed in his sleep and made you jump slightly. You eyed him as he got up, groggily. He let out a hum and went to work on his plants. He seemed to be pretty stable as of right now, despite just waking up. He was muttering under his breath something about flowers and you. He turned around with a flower in his hand. 

"I- This flower is kinda like you. Beautiful, deceiving, and..."He motioned towards the thorns, one poking into his skin drawing a spot of blood, it starting to drip down his hand. He laid the thorny flower onto your lap before disappearing into the kitchen behind you. You could hear some clattering noises before he returned with some food. A simple peanut butter sandwich. He tore it in half and brought half to your lips. He waited for you to parted your lips and for you to take a bite. You hadn't ate in two days so you willingly accepted the food. Soon enough he repeated the process while eating the other half himself. He finished feeding you and muttered something about being back later before he left. You listened to the door lock click before everything went silent. You sat there starring at the flower that sat in your lap. 

Beautiful...Deceiving... What did he mean by that? How were you deceiving, it wasn't your choices that led you here. It was his.. 

You stared at the flower, your mind beginning to become bored. Stupid flowers.


	2. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait...People actually read this XD. I wasn't expecting that but sweet. If you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them, I'm always open for ideas.

Your bored mind finally put you to sleep. Having had enough sleep already you quickly woke up not to long later. You thought about your home and all the things you were missing. T.V shows, family, friends, life in general. You didn't quiet notice the tears in your eyes until one rolled down your cheek and onto the flower. You tried to blink them away, but it failed, you attempted to move your arms to wipe them away and winced. Duct tape didn't exactly make the most comfortable hold. You must've been asleep longer than you had thought as you heard the door click, unlocking. Lawrence walked in and gave you a curious look. He walked over and roughly wiped the tears from your eyes. He seemed to be upset, and you really didn't want to end up even more hurt. He went to tend to his plants and you squirmed slightly. The last time you used the restroom you didn't exactly 'use' the restroom. Through the silence he heard this and glanced back.

"I'll let you go in a bit." He muttered meaning to the bathroom. This caused a sigh of relief to depart from your mouth. After he finished caring for his many plants he turned to you, taking a knife and releasing you from the tape prison. You rubbed your wrist and relaxed slightly. You quickly rose and headed to the bathroom, feeling his eyes follow you. You closed the door, not daring to lock it. You released yourself, that pressure that had begun to build up now gone. You quickly tried to clean up yourself, hoping it would help you feel a bit more...not trapped. There was a knock on the door, causing you to jump and wince. The door handle moved and Lawrence opened the door. He seemed a bit sympathetic and reached into the medicine cabinet. He pulled out one of the jars you had seen the first time you were in the bathroom. 'NUMB'. 

"This will... Uh, Help." He muttered making eye contact for only a few seconds. He offered it to you and you took a sip of it, your face scrunching up. It tasted bitter, and disgusting. You wanted to spit it out, but forced yourself to swallow. He led you back to the chair, taping your arms and legs to the chair once more. It wasn't the best but he did give you a pillow to rest against. You tried to find the best position to sit in as he went back to doing whatever. The flower was now on the ground, and looked as if it had been stepped on. You took a deep breath. The symbolism in these plants made you feel even more helpless. You life was in his control, and he could easily just give up on keeping you alive. You were nothing but a bother to him either way.


	3. Pain

The numbness lasted for a while and you were thankful for that. But eventually the pain came back and it was anything but pleasant. You let out a soft noise of pain and shifted as best as you could. You heard a small growl as a response. 

"What am I supposed to do..." You could hear him mutter. He turned approached you with a look of insanity. He was pissed. He let a hand wrap around your unprotected throat, squeezing slightly, causing your eyes to widen. 

"P-please d-" He squeezed harder as you tried to speak, cutting you off. A few tears escaped as you began to take small gasp for air. He didn't seem to plan on moving until you were done. His grip continued to grow stronger and you began fighting you tape prison as more tears escaped. Your vision was beginning to get splotchy and you feared you life, not that it was much of anything at this point. His nails were digging into your skin and drawing a small amount of blood. You gasped for air a few more times, before the burning in your chest, feeling as if your lungs were to exploded became overpowering and you blacked out.


	4. Death part 1

Your eyes opened. Your throat hurt, your lungs ached, and you had a raging migraine. Lawrence was nowhere to be seen, which made you fearful. The apartment was quiet. It was raining outside. Your nose was running. You sniffled and looked around as much as you could. The flower that was on the floor was now gone. He must be out of the apartment again. You let out a sob. Maybe someone would hear you. "H-help!" This wasn't helping your throat. "Somebody help me!" you cried out as loud as you could. You did this until you heard the locks click. You were so dead if that was Lawrence. You bit your lip silencing any noises that tried to escape. the door swung open to reveal a pissed Lawrence.


End file.
